Tough Life
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Summary inside I do not own Darren Shan does I only own Ocs. Romance in later chaps


**Yo whats up New story when i should be updating stories. Sorry for you who have been waiting. School is murder. DX**

**Summary- Darren never had a good life. He wasnt exactly a normal kid when he was born. He had fox ears and a fox tail. His dad hated him, and sold him to a brothel when he was five. When he was 10 he ran. only to be caught by a freak show. With the meanest owner. Then, a strange man in red comes and takes darren away, but what happens when the owner wants Darren back? Au kinda. T cuz im paranoid.**

**Starts from freak show where darren gets saved then so on.**

~~~Lalalalala~~~~~~

I sat in my cage, listening to the screaming. Master was beating one of the others. My ears flattened against my head when my cage door slamed open. Master walked over grabbed me and threw me into the cage bars. I yelped in pain and tried to run. Master grabbed me and punched me, I screamed as he continued to beat me. I begged him to stopped, but he didnt. Finally, he stoped kicked me one last time then left, slaming the door behind him. I laid there bloody and bleeding. I cried silently and forced my self to stand. I went to a corner and curled up wrapping my tail around me.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked up to see one of my friends, Steve Leonard, who was like me looking at me through his cage. I nodded.

"Y-yeah... I-i-im fine." i said. "i hate it here. I wish some one would come and get me out of here. I dont want to be here anymore!" I sobbed.

"I hoped you get out soon" Steve said as he laid down. "Night Darren."

'Night Steve." I said i fell asleep.

~~~~A few weeks later, Midnight~~~

I woke to the sound of the bush moving and i looked around. I saw a man with orange hair and wearing red clothes. I blinked I knew I should have said something but i didnt. I watched as he went to a cage of the wolf girl, who had been beaten earlier, opened it and she came out came out and the man pointed to the direction he came and the girl ran off. I watched as he looked around and went to other cages. I ran to the side of the cage and waited for him to come to my cage. I couldnt believe it! I was going to be free! When he turned to leave I whimpered.

"Hey!" i called queitly tring to get his attention."Wait! T-take me with you please!" I said. But he didnt turn around. My ears flattened and i felt tears fill my eyes. I laid down and closed my eyes hoping that one day. The man would come back and take me from this hellhole.

The next four years we traveled and every night I kept an eye out for the strange red cloaked man. He never came back.

~~~~~~lalalala~~~~~~~

I woke up and streatched.

"Hey birth day boy." I smiled and looked at my friend Steve.

"Hey." I said.

"Happy 14th b-day." Steve said. The cage door opened and Master came in. He was smiling sadisticly I backed up whimpering. He had a whip. He lashed out with it and hit me. I screamed and fell. Master lashed the whip again hitting my back. I screamed again. I wished someone would stop him. He whipped me 10 more times be fore he stopped suddenly. I looked up tears streaming down my cheeks and saw him laying on the ground knocked out I looked up and saw a man in red clothes and blinked. It was the same man I'd seen 4 years ago. He kneeled beside me. He spit into his hands rubbed them together then touched my back running his hands across my back. I whimpered as the cuts burned.

"Its alright the pain will stop soon, Darren." the man said as he pulled away, as he did the pain went away, and he stood pulling me up to my feet.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Because I've been watching you for some time. My name is Larten Crepsley, I've come to take you away from here." he said. I felt tears of joy fill my eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Crepsley!" I said.

"Come we must hurry." Crepsley said.

"Wait! Steve! come on!" I said unlocking his cage.

"No. I'll be fine. You go. I'll see you later. Just go. Your free." he said.

"But-"

"Go! Be fore Master wakes!" Steve said.

"Ok." I said frowning. Mr. Crepsley had turned away and started to walk away i ran after him. As we walked I looked around. It was nice to be out in the fresh air. I ran ahead chasing a butterfly smiling.

Mr. Crepsley stopped before dawn and laid in the shade as i watched the sun rise. Mr. Crepsley was asleep I yawned and curled up next to him, and fell asleep.

I woke up with some one shaking me. I looked up to see Crepsley standing. I streatched and yawned.I scratched my ear and stood and followed Crepsley.

"What are you?" I asked not meaning to speak aloud. The man looked back at me, smirking.

"Vampire." He answered. I ears flattened. and I stopped."Dont worry i wont hurt you." Mr. Crepsley said. I blinked.

"O-o-ok..." I said. My ears twitched. I started walking again syaying behind him looking back every now and then to see if Master had come after me.

"He's not coming after us. Your safe." the vampire said."Now hurry up. We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" I asked running after him so i was walking beside him.

"Cirque Du Freak." Mr. Crepsley replied."Your new home." I whimpered when he said freak. and stopped. He looked at me."Dont worry. Youll be fine here. We are all a big family." I calmed down some and sighed.

After a few hours we got to a camp site. Mr. Crepsley had told me that his friend Mr. Tall owned the cirque and that they traveled a lot. When I asked about what he did he said he performed with his spider Madam Octa. I smiled at this and asked if I could see her when we got to the Cirque.

"Can I see madam Octa now?" I asked. Crepsley chuckled

"Later. Now come along." He headed for a trailer, I followed. Mr. Crepsley knocked on the door. The door opened, I looked up to see a very very tall man-i guessed this was Mr. tall-.

"Ah, Larten, you've returned. Welcome Darren." I blinked.

"How-?"

"Do i know your name? I know all. My names Mr. Tall." he said.

"Well.. ok.. its nice to meet you.." I said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to." he said."Larten can you give him a tour I need to prepar for tommarow nights show."

"Of course. Come along Darren." Crepsley said. He turned andwalked away. my tail twitched and followed. I heard a howl and looked around. I saw a familar girl. She had long whit hair and a white wolf tail and white wolf ears, I smiled. It was Eevee!

"Eevee!" I called. The girl looked at me and ran over.

"Darren! Its so nice to see you again!" she said hugging me. I huged back smiling happy to see my old friend. She puuled back and looked around."Wheres Steve? Didnt he come with you?" My ears flattened. and i shook my head.

"No... He told me to leave him behind..." I said looking down.

"Oh..." Eevee said.

"But he said he'd come when he escapes." I said smiling.

"He's going to do something stupid and get in troble."

"When doesnt he?" I laughed. There was another howl.

"Oops..." she said.

"Is the cage locked?" asked.

"Yes." she said then took off."I'll see you later Darren!" She called back.

'Ok!" I said. Mr. Cresley introduced me to other performers and they all put on a act for me. One of the performers, Cormac Limbs, could grow back limbs! When I asked Mr. Crepsley to show me his act he told me I'd have to wait til tomarrow night. After meeting all the performers, Mr. Crepsley took me to where Eevee had ran off to. When we got to where she was I saw a large wolf standins on its hind legs. Eevee was brushing its fur. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey. guys." she said when she was done. THe wolf snarled at us, i jumped and stumbled back."No." Eevee scolded."Back in the cage now." the wolf growled at us but listened to Eevee. and went into the cage eevee closed the door and locked it.

"That was the Wolf-man. He's job is to just scare everyone." Mr. Crepsley said."He only listens to Eevee."

"I have to care for him because he only lets me near him." she said. There was a hiss and i looked down and saw a snake, I backed up slowly. I never really liked snakes. The snake looked at me swaying from side to side.

"Hey come back here!" came a call a boy my age came over, he was green and had scales. He picked the snake up."Sorry about that she took off before i could grabb her." He told Mr. Crepsley.

"Its alright Evra. THis is Darren." he said. Evra looked at me and smiled."Oh! your the new companion everyone was taking about! Im Evra." he said holding his hand out -the snake had curled around his neck- and smiled. I took his hand and shook it.

"Darren." I said. I inched away staring at the snake going towards Mr. Crepsley.

After a few hours of talking, we left to get some food. aftr we ate Mr. Crepsley headed towards his tent I followed, wanting to see his spider. Mr. Crepsley pulled out a cage.

"Now you have to be quiet. One loud sound. and she might bite you or me." he said I nodded. He opened he pulled a flute out and blew a note. I smiled when i saw the spider come out. She was so cool! As Mr. Crepsley played he made her do some tricks, like stand on two legs, after a few minutes he made her go inside her cage. he closed and locked it.

"That was so cool! Where did you get her? How did you controll her? Can you teach me to controll her?" I asked. Mr. Crepsley smirked.

"I got her from a friend. As for teaching you to controll her, I could but you would need to focus and not get distracted. I must sleep now the sun will be up soon." He said covering the cage and putting it up. He walked over to the coffin and opened it. He laid down and closed it. I went to the opening of the tent and watch the sun raise. I yawned and laid down. My eyes slipped closed and I fell asleep. Happy to be away from Master and that hellhole.

~~~lalalalalala~~~

**That took forever...**

**Any way Review! No flames First real story for Cirque Du Freak. Please be nice...**


End file.
